Impardonnable trahison
by RikiCassie
Summary: Derek trahit la confiance de Pénélope. Comment réagit-elle? Pourra-t-il se faire pardonner?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Pénélope Garcia et Derek Morgan étaient ensemble.

Derek avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et avoué à sa meilleure amie qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il avait eu peur qu'elle n'éprouvât pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui, mais à son grand étonnement et surtout à son soulagement, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Pendant les premiers instants de leur relation, Derek avait tenu à faire les choses dans les règles. Il l'avait invitée plusieurs fois à sortir. Ils étaient allés au cinéma, au restaurant, ils avaient fait un mini golf et étaient même allés dans une salle d'arcade où Pénélope l'avait initié à ses jeux préférés.

C'était nouveau pour Derek. Il n'était pas du genre à donner plusieurs rendez-vous à une femme. Une seule sortie était suffisante pour lui et une fois l'affaire faite, il disparaissait.

Sa relation avec Pénélope était spéciale et unique. Il n'avait jamais aimé autant dans sa vie et était prêt à tout faire pour garder cet amour.

Il prenait son temps avec elle, il ne voulait pas la presser ou la brusquer. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle fût enfin en confiance et ce serait à elle de lui faire savoir quand elle était prête à aller plus loin avec lui.

Quand ce moment arriva, Derek ne sauta pas sur l'occasion. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait pour leur première fois, alors il organisa une escapade en amoureux sur l'ile Tangier le weekend après.

Pénélope, de son coté, n'avait pas très bien compris la réaction de Derek. Elle lui avait montré, un soir après un diner au restaurant, qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il s'était contenté de l'embrasser et de la caresser toute la soirée, assis sur son canapé mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Elle ne dit rien mais se posait des questions. Elle se demandait s'il la trouvait désirable. Elle savait que Derek Morgan n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il s'agissait de la bagatelle. Elle se demandait s'il la trouvait désirable car elle était différente de ses conquêtes habituelles. Elle comprit enfin quand il lui dit de préparer un sac car il l'enlevait pour le weekend.

Il avait loué un cottage pas très loin de la plage. Ils avaient diné en ville et lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ce soir là, il lui proposa un verre de vin et ils s'installèrent sur le porche. Il s'excusa, disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et demanda à Pénélope de rester assise dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'invita à entrer et la conduisit à la chambre.

Cette chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était de s'occuper de créer une ambiance romantique dans la chambre. Il avait allumé des bougies, mis des roses rouges partout et avait fait couler un bain dans lequel ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

Après le bain, il avait offert à Pénélope la plus belle nuit de sa vie, la rassurant ainsi sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

De retour sur le continent, ils annoncèrent officiellement à l'équipe qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils s'étaient tus mais savaient pertinemment que leurs collègues se doutaient qu'il y avait un changement dans leur relation.

Pénélope attendait le retour de ses super-héros. Ils étaient en route pour le BAU après une semaine d'absence pour une enquête. Elle savait qu'ils auraient envie d'aller prendre un verre mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était fatiguée et s'était sentie mal plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Quand l'équipe sortit de l'ascenseur, Derek était étonné de ne pas voir Pénélope. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil de Reid, la tête posée sur le bureau.

« Mon Petit Cœur est fatigué à ce que je vois » dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

Elle leva la tête doucement et lui sourit.

« On devait aller prendre un verre mais comme tu es fatiguée, je te conduis à la maison. Les autres comprendront, dit-il en prenant le sac de Pénélope.

— Non, mon Ange. Vas-y. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Je passerai te voir demain.

— Comment je pourrais me changer les idées si tu n'es pas là ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

— Tu vas boire une ou deux bières, tu vas taquiner Spencer, tu vas rigoler avec les autres… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vas-y.

— Tu es sûre, Babygirl ? Laisse-moi au moins te conduire chez toi.

— Ça ira, mon Amour. » dit-elle et l'embrassa.

Elle salua les autres et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir venir avec eux et prit la direction de la sortie.

Les autres se rendirent au bar. Derek appela Pénélope avant d'entrer dans le bar pour être sûr qu'elle était bien rentrée. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et dit qu'il l'aimait avant de raccrocher.

Le lendemain, Pénélope se rendit chez Derek. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir sa voiture devant la maison mais celle d'Emily Prentiss. Elle secoua la tête et se dit que la beauté ténébreuse avait encore surement dû trop boire et que Derek avait dû la conduire chez elle et avait gardé sa voiture.

Elle entra dans la maison avec la clé qu'elle avait du temps où ils n'étaient encore que des amis.

La maison était étrangement calme. La télé était éteinte, il n'y avait aucune musique. Derek se levait toujours tôt même après une nuit blanche et il était déjà 9h. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment dû faire la fête la veille. Elle alla directement à la chambre et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. L'homme de sa vie était au lit avec une femme qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Ils n'étaient pas complètement sous la couverture donc elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Un cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge et elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main avant de quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

Derek avait dû entendre son cri étouffé ou le bruit de ses pas rapides parce que lorsque Pénélope arriva à sa voiture, elle l'entendit crier :

« Petit Cœur ! Pénélope ! Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci Lenika et Emily pour vos reviews  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pénélope sauta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombes. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'entendre les explications de Derek.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses, pas d'explication à cela.

Celui qui lui avait juré de l'aimer et de ne jamais la faire souffrir venait de lui briser le cœur en couchant avec Emily Prentiss.

Le torrent de larmes qui inondait ses joues rendait sa vision floue, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sur le bas-coté. Connaissant Derek, il avait dû sauter en voiture, la voiture de Prentiss, et était surement à sa poursuite.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre chez elle, Derek viendrait l'importuner. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez JJ, elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher son weekend alors qu'elle avait si peu de moment au calme avec son mari et son fils.

Elle pensa à Reid, mais c'était trop évident pour Derek.

Elle pouvait aller chez Hotch. Derek n'oserait jamais y pointer le bout de son nez après ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais dire à son patron qu'elle venait de surprendre sa nouvelle petite amie au lit avec Derek ?

Il ne restait qu'une solution, David Rossi.

Elle prit la direction de son manoir. Elle pourrait s'y cacher en attendant de décider ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quand elle arriva devant le portail, elle sonna mais n'attendit pas qu'il lui ouvrît. Elle composa le code d'accès et entra dans la propriété.

Quand sa voiture s'immobilisa devant le perron, Rossi était déjà là à l'attendre, les sourcils froncés.

Il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Pénélope ne viendrait jamais chez lui sans s'être annoncée et même si elle avait tous les codes d'accès à sa maison, puisque c'était elle qui avait configuré tout son système de sécurité, elle ne serait jamais entrée dans la propriété comme une furie.

De sa voiture, elle lui cria :

« Ouvrez la porte du garage, vite ! »

A la voix de Garcia, il sentit l'urgence et retourna à l'intérieur pour s'exécuter.

Elle fit entrer sa voiture. Il y avait une porte menant du garage à la cuisine, donc Rossi l'y attendait mais ne la voyant pas venir, il alla la rejoindre.

Elle était toujours assise dans la voiture, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le front posé sur le volant. Il se précipita et ouvrit la portière.

« Qu'est qui se passe Chaton ? Parle-moi. Tu m'inquiète là ! »

Il imaginait toute sorte de scénario. Elle était poursuivie par un maniaque, elle avait commis un délit et venait se cacher de la police.

Pénélope ne parlait toujours pas. Elle la fit sortir de la voiture et la supporta jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il l'installa sur une chaise et lui donna un verre d'eau. Il se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à coté d'elle en silence. Il lui laissait du temps pour se calmer.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle lui dit :

« Désolée de venir vous déranger. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve. Je ne veux pas le voir ou l'entendre.

— De qui parles-tu, Chaton ? demanda-t-il, confus.

— Derek… Il a …. Lui et Emily… ils ont …. Je les ai vus…. Ooohhh, Dave ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer.

Elle n'en avait pas dit beaucoup, ses propos n'étaient pas très cohérents mais Rossi avait déduit que si Pénélope était si bouleversée et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Morgan, c'était parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose avec Prentiss. Il imaginait bien de quoi il s'agissait vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient quand ils avaient quitté le bar.

Derek était éméché, Prentiss était encore pire et ils n'avaient pas réussi à les convaincre de prendre tous les deux un taxi. Derek avait insisté pour ramener Prentiss chez elle mais il avait finalement pris la direction de sa maison quand il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture. Il avait dit qu'elle pourrait dormir dans la chambre d'ami et qu'il la ramènerait chez elle le lendemain.

Hotch avait dû partir plus tôt parce qu'il avait reçu un appel de Jessica lui informant que Jack était malade. Normalement, Aaron n'aurait jamais laissé Emily mais c'était une urgence et Emily lui avait dit qu'elle se ferait raccompagner et lui avait promis de venir le voir le lendemain.

Le sang de Rossi ne fit qu'un tour.

 _« Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop »_ se dit Rossi. Il avait pourtant parlé à Morgan, il l'avait mis en garde. Il lui avait juré de lui briser les deux jambes s'il faisait du mal à Pénélope. Morgan lui avait promis qu'il aimait Garcia et préfèrerait se couper le bras plutôt que de la faire souffrir. Il avait assuré à Rossi que son passé de coureur de jupon était derrière lui et que Garcia était la femme de sa vie. Un verre de trop et il se retrouvait au lit avec sa collègue qui était de surcroit la copine du patron depuis peu.

Rossi secoua la tête et prit Pénélope dans ses bras.

« Chaton, les apparences sont quelquefois trompeuses. Es-tu sûre que Derek et Emily…. ? »

Rossi ne pouvait se résoudre à terminer sa phrase.

« Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit ! NUS ! En quoi les apparences pourraient-elles être trompeuses ? C'est clair qu'ils ont couché ensemble ! cria-t-elle.

—Ne m'en veux pas. Je veux juste être sûr. Je ne veux pas les défendre, mais on a un peu forcé sur la tequila hier soir.

— Ouais, mais vous n'avez pas atterri au lit avec une femme, vous ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

— Calme-toi, Chaton. Bois un peu d'eau. »

Pénélope suivit son conseil et prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Te cacher ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? L'éviter ? Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Vous travaillez ensemble.

— Pas pour longtemps. Je n'peux pas rester ici. Je dois partir. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Je ne veux plus la voir. Je vais parler à Hotch et lui dire que j'ai une affaire à régler qu'il me faut des congés et je disparaitrai. Je lui enverrai ma démission une fois que je serai loin.

— Tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sur un coup de tête. Penses-y encore un peu. Attends d'avoir les idées plus claires, Chaton.

— Je ne veux pas attendre. Je le veux loin de moi. Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Cette histoire aura des répercussions sur tout le monde. Ça va briser l'équipe. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent parti. JJ et Spencer ne voudront pas entendre parler d'eux. Quant à Hotch… vous devez tous travailler ensemble. Personne ne doit savoir. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller avec leur conscience.

— Et tu crois que si tu pars ça ne va pas briser l'équipe ? Tu as pensé à JJ et à Reid ? Réfléchis encore.

— Non, David. Ma décision est prise. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil et je reviens. »

Rossi resta dans la cuisine, la tête entre les mains. Prentiss et Morgan avaient fichu une belle pagaille.

Pénélope revint et annonça à Rossi qu'elle irait en Californie car elle y avait encore des amis prêts à l'accueillir le temps pour elle de se retourner.

Elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire aux autres et lui demanda de l'accompagner à l'aéroport.

Quand Rossi rentra chez lui après avoir conduit Pénélope à l'aéroport, il s'assit dans son salon avec un verre de scotch.

Ils avaient discuté sur le chemin et en attendant son vol. Il avait encore tenté de lui faire changer d'avis.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre cet imbécile qui ne pensait qu'avec ses parties et d'être inquiet pour Pénélope.

Il mourrait d'envie de confronter Morgan et Prentiss, pour savoir à quoi ils pensaient et comment ils se sentaient maintenant. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, si Prentiss aurait l'honnêteté de tout avouer à Hotch, s'ils comptaient se mettre en couple. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas censé savoir ce qui s'était passé et il devait feindre d'ignorer où était Pénélope. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à respecter sa promesse. Derek Morgan ne méritait pas Pénélope Garcia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Derek, la tête entre les mains, regarda s'éloigner la voiture de Pénélope.

Il était au milieu de la chaussée, pieds nus et ne portait que le caleçon qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte avant de courir après elle.

C'était le petit cri de surprise qu'elle avait poussé qui l'avait réveillé, puis il l'avait vu tourner les talons précipitamment. Un regard dans le lit, sur la personne qui était couché à coté de lui et qui se réveillait doucement, lui fit comprendre ce qui avait fait fuir Pénélope.

Il savait qu'il aurait tout le mal de monde à s'expliquer avec elle, qu'elle ne voudrait rien entendre, mais il devait la trouver pour lui supplier de lui pardonner.

Il retourna à la maison où il tomba sur Prentiss qui était déjà habillée et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Tu as réussi à lui parler ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète mais surtout gênée.

— Non, je n'ai pas pu la rattraper. Je dois foncer chez elle. » dit-il en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

« Je crois que tu as laissé ta voiture devant le bar, hier soir, tu veux que je t'y conduise ? demanda Emily.

— Merci mais je prendrais un taxi, dit-il sans se retourner.

— Morgan, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé, cria-t-elle puisqu'il était déjà entré dans sa chambre.

— Pas maintenant, Prentiss. Je dois retrouver Pénélope » l'entendit-elle crier depuis sa chambre.

Elle imaginait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Elle-même ne voulait qu'une chose : pouvoir revenir en arrière. Elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette nuit mais ils devraient en parler tôt ou tard. Elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait non seulement trahi Pénélope, son amie mais aussi son petit-ami Aaron. Il venait juste d'annoncer officiellement qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait présentée à son fils comme étant sa petite amie. Cela avait pris du temps à Aaron pour lui faire confiance quant à sa réelle volonté de faire partie intégrante de sa vie et elle avait dû faire de gros efforts pour lui montrer qu'elle voulait vraiment faire évoluer leur relation. Quelques verres de trop et une nuit avaient suffit à tout gâcher.

Elle s'en voulait tellement mais n'avait aucune intention d'en parler à Hotch de peur de le perdre. Elle devait se mettre d'accord avec Morgan pour que personne n'en sache rien.

Elle craignait, cependant, que Pénélope aille directement voir Hotch pour tout lui raconter.

Comme l'avait dit Nietzche « Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme. »

Si elle avait été à la place de Pénélope, elle aurait eu envie de se venger.

Elle se disait qu'elle allait perdre une amie. Pénélope devait avoir la pire opinion d'elle, elle devait penser, à tort, que tout avait été prémédité ou que cela avait eu lieu auparavant.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et quitta la maison de Morgan. Elle devait prendre une douche et aller chez Aaron comme elle le lui avait promis, espérant qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Pénélope là-bas.

Derek entra dans la douche et se sentit un peu mieux une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il encore une fois laissé parler son corps plutôt que son cœur ? A sa décharge, il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir résisté ou repoussé les avances d'une Prentiss plus que grisée.

Pénélope ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Même s'il parvenait à la convaincre qu'il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie et à se faire pardonner, il savait qu'elle douterait à jamais de son amour pour elle et de sa réelle volonté de vivre avec elle et de l'épouser.

Il lui avait parlé d'emménager chez lui et elle lui avait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait même si elle pensait que c'était un peu prématuré. Elle avait été échaudée par son expérience avec Lynch. Ils avaient très vite habité ensemble et cela s'était avéré être un vrai fiasco. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne ferait jamais comme Lynch, qu'il ne la ferait jamais souffrir. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Derek s'habilla en vitesse, appela un taxi pour récupérer sa voiture et se rendit chez Pénélope. La voiture de Garcia n'y était pas, alors il décida de se garer un peu plus loin et d'attendre son retour.

Il appela JJ et lui demanda si Pénélope était avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce tu as fait Morgan ? demanda JJ, déjà prête à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux.

— On s'est juste disputé. Elle est partie en trombes et elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est juste une dispute. Donne-lui le temps de se calmer, elle va bientôt rentrer, et dès qu'elle arrive dis-lui de m'envoyer un texto, OK ?

— D'accord, je lui dirai. Merci JJ. » dit-il et raccrocha.

Il avait fait semblant d'y croire mais savait très bien que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Il appela Reid avec le même résultat. Spencer n'avait pas vu, ni entendu parler de Pénélope.

Il envisagea d'appeler Rossi mais il savait que l'italien se douterait tout de suite de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas divorcé trois fois pour rien. Il était passé maître dans l'art des liaisons extraconjugales, ce qui lui avait couté une fortune en séparation de biens et en prestations compensatoires au moment de ses divorces.

Derek appelait régulièrement Pénélope et lui avait laissé tant de messages que sa messagerie fut très vite pleine.

Il resta assis dans sa voiture toute la matinée mais en début d'après-midi il renonça à la voir rentrer. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait éteint son portable.

Il rentra chez lui, changea les draps et se mit au lit. Il était fatigué et il voulait dormir pour oublier toute cette histoire, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait avec sa Babygirl adorée dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, dès son réveil, Derek tenta à nouveau de joindre Pénélope sur son portable, en vain. Il était éteint.

Il se rendit chez elle, mais cette fois, il ne resta pas dans sa voiture. Il utilisa sa clé pour entrer chez elle, après avoir sonné plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse.

Il fut soulagé de voir que toutes ses affaires étaient encore à leurs places. Elle n'avait donc pas quitté la ville. Elle s'était surement réfugiée chez une amie que Derek ne connaissait.

Il avait espoir de la voir le lendemain au travail.

En rentrant chez lui, il reçut un appel de Prentiss.

« Tu as pu t'expliquer avec elle ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Non. Elle est introuvable. JJ et Reid ne l'ont pas vu et je n'ai pas demandé à Rossi. Il aurait tout de suite compris. J'espère qu'elle viendra travailler demain. Je m'enfermerais dans une pièce avec elle s'il le faut, mais je dois absolument lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur et qu'elle doit me pardonner.

— Elle est blessée pour l'instant, mais lorsque tu vas lui expliquer, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle pardonnera avec le temps. Moi aussi, je dois lui parler. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse.

— Je pense que tu devrais plutôt l'éviter à tout prix pour l'instant. N'essaie pas de lui parler, surtout pas au bureau.

— Tu penses qu'elle va faire un scandale ?

— Ce n'est pas son genre. Tu connais Pénélope. Elle va rester le plus discrète possible pour ne pas faire de tord à l'équipe mais elle ne peut pas cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments donc les autres vont finir par comprendre qu'elle nous en veut. Ils ne sauront peut-être pas pourquoi sur le coup mais ils ne sont pas bêtes. Ils feront vite la relation.

— Je ne veux pas qu'Aaron le sache. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

— S'il l'apprend, ça ne viendra pas de moi. Je me sens suffisamment coupable par rapport à Pénélope, si je dois en plus affronter Hotch…. »

Derek et Emily se mirent d'accord pour oublier cette nuit et ne plus jamais en parler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Emily: la situation se complique, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pénélope avait pleuré en silence dans l'avion l'emmenant en Californie.

Elle ne pleurait pas seulement la trahison dont elle venait de faire l'objet, elle pleurait la perte de ses collègues, qui étaient devenus ses amis et qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme des membres de sa famille.

Elle pensa à JJ. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Elle se promit de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un mail afin d'expliquer son départ. Elle inventerait une histoire dans laquelle elle n'impliquerait ni Derek ni Emily et lui dirait qu'elle ne pouvait communiquer ses coordonnées. Elle en ferait de même avec Reid et Hotch.

Elle se jura de rester en contact avec eux et surtout avec Rossi, puisqu'il était le seul à connaître son secret.

Elle pleura tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir pour ne se réveiller qu'au moment où l'avion toucha le tarmac de l'aéroport de San Francisco.

Elle prit son sac et descendit de l'avion en prenant la décision de ne plus verser aucune larme pour Derek Morgan.

Son ami Tim l'attendait à la sortie. C'était un bel homme noir. Il était grand et musclé, pas autant que Morgan, mais il avait une belle stature.

« Salut ma Belle ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois enfin décidée à venir me voir ! » dit-il comme si sa visite était une visite de courtoisie ou des vacances.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passait mais il avait compris qu'elle fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Tim savait que quand elle serait prête, elle lui raconterait tout.

« Salut mon Chou ! Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi. Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas venue avant, mais tu sais ce que je pense de la Californie. Je ne pensais pas avoir à y remettre les pieds un jour » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Où sont tes valises ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'en ai pas. Je suis partie dans l'urgence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes bagages.

— Ne me dis pas que je vais héberger une fugitive, dit-il en riant.

— Très drôle, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras. Je vais devoir aller faire les magasins pour acheter tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. Tu peux juste me déposer au centre commercial et retourner à ton travail. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que je ne le fais déjà, dit-il.

— Quelle idée, Pupuce. Je viens avec toi. J'ai confié le restaurant à Mike pour la soirée. J'ai tout le temps pour toi » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Tim avait emmené Pénélope au centre commercial où elle avait fait une razzia sur les vêtements et les produits de beauté avant de rentrer chez Tim.

C'était une des jolies maisons victoriennes d'Alamo Square.

Tim gagnait très bien sa vie. Il était cuisinier et possédait une chaine de restaurants dans la région. Il avait commencé en bas de l'échelle et avait travaillé très dur afin d'ouvrir son premier restaurant. Il avait eu tellement de succès qu'il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance afin d'obtenir une table. La critique dithyrambique d'une revue spécialisée avait assis sa réputation et son succès et il put ouvrir un deuxième puis un troisième jusqu'à en posséder six.

Il aurait pu vendre la franchise et se retirer certain de ne plus avoir à travailler de sa vie mais il adorait son métier et ne concevait pas vivre loin de sa cuisine.

Tim installa Pénélope dans une grande chambre et lui donna le temps de ranger ses achats.

Quand elle le rejoignit à la cuisine où il réchauffait les plats qu'il avait pris au restaurant avant de venir la chercher, elle dit :

« Merci de m'accueillir chez toi. Je débarque sans crier gare mais je ne voulais aller nulle part ailleurs. J'espère que je ne bouleverse pas ta vie et que Paul ne sera pas contrarié par ma présence. C'est juste le temps de trouver un appart'. Pour le job, je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de problème.

— Tu peux rester tant que tu veux, Pupuce. Tu es la bienvenue ici.

— Oh Merci mon Chou. »

Il lui fit signe de prendre un siège et lui servit à diner avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« On peut attendre le retour de Paul, si tu veux ? » proposa Pénélope.

Tim soupira et lui dit :

« Paul et moi avons rompu, Pupuce.

— Je suis désolée… je ne savais pas. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Ça fait quelques mois maintenant. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu te serais inquiétée pour moi ou tu aurais été triste. Je ne voulais pas te saper le moral. Tu étais si heureuse de t'être enfin mise avec Derek. Ça va, je t'assure. C'était une décision mutuelle. On ne s'entendait plus aussi bien qu'au début. On ne se comprenait plus.

— Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous alliez si bien ensemble. »

Après le diner, Tim raccompagna Pénélope à sa chambre. Elle avait fait un long voyage et était fatiguée. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tout ce qui s'était passé le matin même l'avait bien plus épuisée que le voyage.

Pénélope prit une douche et se mit au lit. Elle appréciait le fait que Tim ne lui ait posé aucune question. Elle devait prendre le temps de digérer la trahison de Derek avant de pouvoir en parler à son ami.

Après quelques semaines, Pénélope avait pris ses marques. Tim et elle avait adopté une routine. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble puis ils allaient au restaurant. Pendant que Tim faisait sa mise en place pour le service du midi, Pénélope travaillait dans le bureau. Elle installait un système permettant à Tim de gérer ses restaurants plus facilement en les mettant en réseau. Il pourrait voir les réservations, gérer les stocks et la comptabilité sans avoir à se déplacer ou à appeler les différents gérants. C'était la partie qu'il détestait le plus dans son travail. Il aurait préféré n'avoir à se concentrer que sur ses nouveaux plats et sa nouvelle carte.

Pénélope avait commencé à chercher un appartement mais Tim lui avait proposé de rester vivre avec elle, surtout après avoir entendu toute l'histoire.

« Je ne peux pas Tim, lui avait-elle répondu. J'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi alors que tu devrais sortir, essayer de faire des rencontres. Tu ne comptes pas rester célibataire ? Tu es beau comme un dieu. Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un bel étalon.

— Pupuce, je n'ai aucune intention de me trouver un nouveau petit ami. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir rencards après rencards pour trouver le bon. Pour moi, le bon c'était Paul et ça n'a même pas marché. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et en concerne mon _hospitalité_ je suis heureux de t'avoir ici. La maison est trop grande pour moi. Elle l'était déjà quand Paul était encore là. Je veux que tu restes et puis l'arrivée de ton bébé va mettre un peu de vie dans cette vieille baraque.

— Je vais y penser, mais je suis convaincue que tu devrais quand même sortir de temps en temps. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un.

— Je ne sortirai avec personne, la discussion est close. »

Elle avait finalement accepté de rester vivre avec lui. Il l'accompagnait à ses rendez-vous médicaux et aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement, lui cuisinait de bons petits plats, supportait patiemment ses petits caprices et ses crises de nerfs, lui massait les pieds.

Ils savaient désormais qu'elle attendait un petit garçon, donc ils avaient acheté des vêtements et des meubles pour la nurserie. Tim avait insisté pour tout payer.

De temps en temps, Tim mentionnait le nom de Derek, demandant à Pénélope si elle était sûre de ne rien vouloir lui dire concernant sa grossesse.

Elle était catégorique : Derek ne la reverrai jamais plus et il ne saurait pas qu'il avait un enfant.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est toi le père de cet enfant. Tu m'as accueillie, tu as toujours été bon avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu ne me trahiras jamais et que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi, lui dit-elle.

— Je suis flatté que tu me considère comme le père de cet enfant mais tu ne peux pas changer la réalité, Pupuce. Derek est son père. Il prendrait soin de toi tout aussi bien que moi. Et arrête de comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. Je ne te trahirai jamais comme Derek l'a fait en ayant cette liaison avec Emily, parce que nous n'avons pas la même relation. Nous ne sommes pas amants et nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Même si tu ne veux plus vivre avec lui, tu pourrais au moins lui dire qu'il va être père, essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne veux plus le revoir. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant ait un père à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance, qui ne tient pas ses promesses. Si je lui dis, il fera tout pour me retrouver et me pourrir la vie avec ses mensonges et ses excuses minables. Pour la dernière fois, Tim, cet enfant ne saura rien de Derek. La seule figure paternelle qu'il aura sera toi ! »

* * *

 _Ce matin, elle fut réveillée par une envie irrépressible de vomir. Elle courut aux toilettes. Après avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac, elle s'assit par terre et commença à réfléchir._

 _Elle avait été malade la veille, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de ce qu'elle avait mangé mais en rentrant la veille, elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait rien pu avaler. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle se prépara en vitesse et se rendit à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter des tests de grossesse._

 _Elle en prit plusieurs et les utilisa tous pour avoir le même résultat. Elle était enceinte._

 _Elle était aux anges. Elle devait absolument le dire à Derek. Elle fonça chez lui, toute heureuse de pouvoir lui dire qu'ils auraient bientôt un bébé. Elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle découvrit ce matin-là._

 _Elle en avait informé Rossi quand il l'avait accompagnée à l'aéroport ce jour-là._

* * *

Un soir, au cours du mois précédant son accouchement, elle fit une demande très particulière à Tim lorsqu'il rentra à la maison après le travail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lundi matin, Derek arriva au bureau fébrile. Anxieux mais impatient de voir Pénélope son cœur se serra quand il constata qu'elle avait déjà un remplaçant installé dans son bureau.

Derek se précipita chez Hotch pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Garcia m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle devait quitter la ville pour régler un problème personnel. Elle a demandé deux semaines de congé. Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. On s'est disputé. J'ai cherché à la joindre tout le weekend mais son téléphone est éteint. Elle t'a dit où tu peux la joindre et où elle est ?

— Non, mais elle a promis de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement jusqu'à son retour. Je suis sûre qu'elle va t'appeler dans quelques jours quand elle se sera calmée. »

Derek était partagé entre l'espoir de la voir revenir dans deux semaines et la peur qu'elle ait quitté définitivement l'état. Il était inquiet car il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Pénélope donc il se rendit à l'étage des informaticiens pour demander de l'aide à un des agents qui lui devait une faveur.

La première chose à faire était de vérifier si elle avait prit un avion.

Il sourit malgré lui quand Ben, l'informaticien, lui dit qu'il y avait plus d'une dizaine de réservations au nom de Pénélope pour autant de destinations. Derek devrait faire des recherches dans toutes ses villes pour la retrouver.

Ben avait pour consigne de surveiller le portable de Pénélope et de le pister si elle l'allumait. Il devait aussi contrôler régulièrement si ses cartes bancaires étaient utilisées.

Si Pénélope avait décidé de partir définitivement, elle devrait trouver un travail donc utiliser son numéro de sécurité sociale. Ben avait piraté le système et crée un virus qui l'alerterait aussi tôt que ce numéro serait entré dans la base.

Derek avait pris toutes ces précautions mais savait très bien que si Pénélope ne voulait pas être retrouvée, elle contournerait le système.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à prier qu'elle revienne.

Toute l'équipe avait reçu au moins un e-mail de Pénélope excepté Emily et lui, bien sûr.

Il était dévasté. Il ne dormait plus, et ne mangeait que parce que Reid ou Hotch l'y forçait.

Les autres avaient bien compris que la dispute dont Morgan avait parlé était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, mais ils espéraient toujours une réconciliation quand Pénélope serait de retour.

Deux semaines plus tard, en arrivant au bureau, Derek fut interpelé par Hotch.

« Morgan ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! » dit-il en restant debout sur le seuil de son bureau.

Au ton de son patron, Morgan savait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante.

« Arrête tes conneries, maintenant ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Garcia et ne viens pas me dire que c'est une simple dispute ! Le bureau perd sa meilleure informaticienne à cause de toi. Je viens de recevoir sa démission » dit-il en brandissant le courrier de Pénélope.

Derek se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Tout espoir s'envolait. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Derek ne retint pas ses larmes et pleura sans honte dans le bureau de Hotch.

En voyant la réaction de Morgan, Hotch s'attendrit quelque peu et s'approcha de lui. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'agent inconsolable et lui dit :

« Morgan, tu dois me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

— Hotch, j'ai merdé. » dit-il en gardant la tête baissé.

Il savait qu'il était au pied du mur et qu'il devait tout dire à son patron.

Il s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa chemise et dit :

« Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec elle. Je l'ai trompée et elle l'a découvert samedi matin. Elle est partie, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer, de lui dire que c'était une erreur, que c'est arrivé une seule fois et que ça ne comptait pas pour moi.

— Tu l'as trompée ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

— Bien sûr que je l'aime. Elle est toute ma vie. C'était une erreur. Ça s'est fait un soir, après une affaire un peu compliquée. Je suis tombé sur une ancienne conquête dans un bar et …

— Ok ! Pas besoin de m'en dire plus. On doit la retrouver. Je vais mettre le meilleur analyste sur le coup, dit Hotch déterminé.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé. Elle est introuvable. Elle a bien couvert ses traces. Elle a éteint son portable et n'utilise pas ses cartes bancaires. Si elle a retrouvé un travail, c'est sous un autre nom. Tu connais Pénélope. Elle est très intelligente et si elle ne veut pas qu'on sache où elle est, on ne le saura jamais. » dit Morgan, résigné.

Il quitta le bureau et rentra chez lui avec la permission de Hotch. Le chef d'unité avait bien vu que Morgan n'était pas en état de travailler.

Hotch retrouva les autres dans l'espace de travail et leur annonça la démission de Pénélope.

« C'est pas possible. Elle nous aurait forcément averti, dit JJ les larmes aux yeux.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, JJ. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est personnel. Morgan vient de m'avouer qu'il l'a trompée et qu'elle l'a découvert. C'est pour cela qu'elle a disparu. »

Rossi observait Prentiss. Emily devint blême en entendant Hotch dire que Morgan lui avait tout avoué, mais en tant qu'ancien agent de la CIA, elle savait garder son sang-froid et masquer ses émotions.

Morgan savait que tout était fini. Il ne verrait plus jamais l'amour de sa vie. Il se sentait impuissant. Il n'avait qu'un moyen de la contacter pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait ce qui s'était passé et qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie malgré les apparences. Il prit son ordinateur et se mit à taper.

A partir de ce jour, il envoya un e-mail quotidien à Pénélope à sa dernière adresse connue.

Il prit une bouteille de whisky et commença à boire à même la bouteille pour noyer son chagrin et oublier qu'il avait gâché une vie qui s'annonçait parfaite avec sa déesse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le délai. Problème technique**

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

« J'aimerais que mon enfant porte ton nom. J'aimerais que ce soit ton nom qui apparaisse sur son acte de naissance. dit-elle timidement

— Pupuce, tu connais déjà mon avis sur la question.

— Oui et tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je change d'avis. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je veux que t'occupe de mon enfant si quelque chose devait m'arriver. Je n'ai plus aucune famille et je ne veux pas qu'il soit confié à des étrangers si je devais avoir un problème.

— Ne parle pas comment ça, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrais t'arriver ?

— On ne sait jamais, mais je serai rassurer de savoir qu'il n'aura pas à subir ce que j'ai subi à la mort de mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis en famille d'accueil où il sera maltraité. Je veux être sûre qu'il serait avec quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter et qui l'aimera.

— Je vais y penser. Mais je suis convaincu que la personne la plus appropriée serait son père, Derek. »

Tim sut qu'il devait se taire et ne plus jamais mentionner ce nom au regard que lui lança Pénélope.

Pénélope priait pour que Tim accepte sa proposition. Depuis le deuxième trimestre de sa grossesse, elle faisait d'affreux cauchemars où elle mourrait ou que Derek venait lui arracher son enfant. Elle se dit que si quelque chose devait lui arriver, son enfant serait entre de bonnes mains avec Tim et que si Derek devait la retrouver et apprendre qu'elle avait un enfant, il n'aurait aucun droit sur lui s'il était reconnu par Tim.

Deux jours après, Tim lui annonça qu'il était d'accord mais il émettait une condition.

Ils devaient se marier. Lui aussi avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

« Je n'ai pas de famille, j'ai amassé une vraie fortune. Si on était marié et que je devais mourir, le bébé et toi seriez à l'abri du besoin pour le reste de vos jours. Il n'aurait pas à contracter de prêt pour financer ses études. Il ne manquerait de rien. »

Elle accepta sa proposition.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils se rendirent à la mairie et se marièrent.

Après l'accouchement de Pénélope, c'était un couple, un couple d'amis certes, mais un couple heureux qui se rendit chez le photographe avec le bébé afin de faire des portraits de famille.

Elle envoya un faire-part à ses amis par e-mail.

 _Salut_

 _Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme une voleuse mais je devais absolument partir._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va pour le mieux._

 _J'ai retrouvé un ami de longue date, nous nous sommes mariés et je suis heureuse de vous présenter notre fils Adam David._

 _Je vous envoie des photos pour que vous voyiez comment notre fils est beau._

 _J'espère pouvoir vous rendre visite bientôt pour vous présenter votre neveu en chair et en os._

 _Je vous embrasse_

 _Pénélope._

Elle se garda bien de leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de complaisance. Seul Rossi savait que Tim était gay et que s'ils s'étaient mariés c'était pour leur assurer un avenir financièrement et pour qu'Adam soit officiellement le fils de Tim.

Elle effaça les nouveaux messages qu'elle avait reçus de Derek sans même les lire.

Pénélope avait donné son adresse et ses coordonnées à l'italien et ils s'appelaient régulièrement. Il savait qu'elle avait changé de nom, elle avait prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et utilisait son deuxième prénom, Helen.

David faisait le déplacement à San Francisco pour voir Pénélope dès qu'il avait des congés.

Il passait du temps avec le bébé qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils et à qui il achetait des tas de jouets. Il se réjouissait de voir que Pénélope avait tourné la page et qu'elle était heureuse avec son ami Tim et _leur_ bébé Adam.

Quand Adam eut un peu plus de deux ans, Pénélope éprouva le besoin de travailler. Elle se mit à son compte et développa des logiciels de gestion pour des restaurants, comme elle l'avait fait pour Tim.

Tout allait bien pour eux jusqu'à ce que Tim tombe malade. Il se sentait constamment fatigué. Il dut se résoudre à passer la main à son second au restaurant et à compter sur Pénélope pour contrôler la gestion des autres enseignes.

Dans un premier temps, il fut traité pour une anémie aigue.

Ne constatant aucun changement de son état et une importante perte de poids, Pénélope insista pour que Tim consulte d'autres médecins.

Après plusieurs analyses et plusieurs visites chez un nombre incalculable de médecins, le verdict tomba. Il était atteint d'un cancer du système lymphatique. La maladie était déjà à un stade avancé et les médecins ne pouvaient rien d'autres que lui prescrire des médicaments pour limiter les dégâts et soulager ses souffrances.

Tim prit la décision de profiter du temps qui lui restait. Il emmena Pénélope et Adam pour une semaine à Disney Land. Il voulait que les derniers moments qu'il passerait avec son fils soit inoubliables.

Il les emmena aussi à Paris, il savait que c'était le rêve de Pénélope. Ils firent le tour de l'Europe.

Elle voulait rester forte pour lui, mais Tim savait qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit.

Tim était résigné et mettait de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Il voyait régulièrement son notaire.

Pénélope savait simplement qu'Adam et elle hériteraient de tous ses biens et qu'elle pourrait reprendre la gestion de sa chaine de restaurants ou les revendre si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle savait à quel point il s'était battu pour avoir ses restaurants donc elle lui jura de s'en occuper après sa disparition.

Elle l'épaulait dans ses démarches et était au courant de toutes les dispositions qu'il avait prises sauf d'une dont Tim garda le secret.

L'heure vint où Adam et Pénélope durent dire au revoir à Tim. Ils avaient eu la chance de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que ce que les médecins avaient prédit.

Quand Tim poussa son dernier souffle dans les bras d'une Pénélope en larmes, Rossi était dans la pièce à coté avec Adam. Il était venu à la demande de Pénélope, qui avait besoin de soutien, sentant que la fin était proche pour Tim.

Il resta avec Pénélope et son fils encore une semaine après les funérailles. Il voulait rester encore un peu mais Pénélope insista pour qu'il retourne à Washington. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre autant de congés et cela éveillerait les soupçons.

Après le départ de Rossi, elle dut reprendre sa vie en main et se mettre au travail pour perpétuer la mémoire de Tim et faire fructifier son empire de restaurants.

Tous les soirs, au moment de coucher son fils, Pénélope lui parlait de son Papa Tim, même si le garçon de trois ans ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Même si cela la dérangeait énormément, Pénélope ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Adam ressemblait de plus en plus à Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Derek allait travailler, rentrait et s'enfermait chez lui, le plus souvent avec une bouteille.

Il ne sortait plus avec ses collègues et vivait dans le souvenir des quelques mois de bonheur passés avec Pénélope.

Il savait que les autres avaient des nouvelles de Pénélope mais se gardaient bien de lui en parler. JJ ne lui parlait que lorsqu'une affaire le demandait.

Reid, une fois, par amitié, lui dit simplement que Pénélope allait bien.

Quant à Hotch, il avait vite fait la relation entre le départ de Pénélope, la trahison de Derek et le fait qu'Emily ne reçevait aucun mail, aucun message de Pénélope.

Il avait laissé encore un peu de temps à Emily en espérant qu'elle serait honnête et qu'elle finirait par lui parler mais ne voyant aucune confession de celle-ci, il finit par la confronter. Elle dut confirmer ses soupçons. Hotch rompit sans faire trop d'histoires. Il se sentait suffisamment humilié, il ne voulait pas que les autres membres de l'équipe soient au courant. Il ne chercha même pas à en parler à Morgan. Il se dit que la plus grande punition, Derek l'avait déjà eue : Pénélope était partie. Morgan n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Pénélope. Il imaginait la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en les voyant dans le même lit. Il avait quand même parlé de sa rupture à Rossi qui finit par s'excuser en lui disant qu'en temps normal il lui aurait tout dit, en tant qu'ami, mais qu'il était tenu au secret par Pénélope qui tenait plus que tout à maintenir l'unité de l'équipe.

Hotch s'était inquiété pour elle mais Rossi le rassura. Il lui donna des nouvelles plus précises sur Pénélope. Même si elle avait été trahie, obligée de tout quitter alors qu'elle attendait un bébé, elle s'en sortait bien maintenant. Elle avait tourné la page.

Emily avait tout dit à Derek concernant la découverte de Hotch et sa rupture et essayait de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais Morgan lui avait très vite fait comprendre qu'il compatissait mais qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux deux. Il avait déjà assez payé pour son erreur, se mettre en couple avec Prentiss aurait voulu dire que leur aventure d'un soir avait été désirée et pour lui ce n'avait pas été le cas, bien au contraire.

Deux ans plus tard, Derek frappa à la porte du bureau de JJ pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus en salle de conférence et vit une photo qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. C'était une photo de Pénélope avec un homme grand et noir qui portait un enfant. Ils arboraient tous les trois un grand sourire. Son cœur se serra. Il mourrait d'envie d'interroger JJ mais craignait sa réaction.

Il se dit qu'une seule personne pourrait répondre à ses questions et il s'empressa de coincer Reid après la réunion.

« Reid, Pénélope vous a envoyé des photos ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, elle nous en envoie régulièrement, dit-il

— Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais tu pourrais me les transférer ou me laisser les voir s'il te plait. Reid, c'est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de la voir. »

Reid baissa la tête, réfléchit un instant et lui dit :

« Morgan, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Cela te fera plus de mal que de bien. Garcia a tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

— Elle s'est mariée et a eu un enfant. Dans ses mails, elle ne parle jamais de toi. Mais toi, tu vis dans le passé comme si tu espérais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle pardonne tout et qu'elle se remette avec toi. Excuse-moi d'être aussi direct mais ça n'arrivera pas. Elle est parfaitement heureuse.

— Reid, je veux voir ces photos ! » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme qui indiquait à Reid qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Il fit signe à Reid de le suivre et lui indiqua son ordinateur.

Reid s'assit et se mit à manipuler maladroitement la machine jusqu'à ce que les photos apparaissent.

« Enregistre-les sur mon bureau. Je les veux toutes ! » ordonna-t-il à Spencer.

Le jeune agent mit encore quelques minutes à ouvrir tous les mails et à enregistrer toutes les photos, puis quitta le bureau.

Derek s'assit, prit une grande inspiration et commença à regarder les photos que Pénélope avait envoyées aux autres.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. La femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer avait refait sa vie. Elle avait un enfant. Il regarda les photos de vacances, les portraits de famille. Elle était radieuse.

Il regarda l'homme qui avait la chance de partager sa vie maintenant. La jalousie le dévorait. Il se disait que cela aurait dû être lui sur ces photos avec Pénélope, cela aurait dû être lui le père de ce bel enfant couleur miel.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il décida de fermer l'ordinateur et d'oublier ces photos pour le moment. Il ne les avait pas toutes regardées mais il savait quel effet elles avaient sur lui et il ne voulait pas être surpris en train de pleurer comme un adolescent qui venait de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour.

Il continuerait à les regarder dans la soirée, avec une bonne bouteille de scotch de préférence.

Derek avait fait un tri dans toutes les photos que Reid lui avait enregistrées. Il avait fait un dossier spécial où il n'avait gardé que des photos de Pénélope seule, ou d'elle avec l'enfant.

Il en avait imprimé quelques unes qu'il avait placé à des endroits stratégiques chez lui : dans sa chambre, dans le salon, dans son bureau.

Sa mère avait fait le voyage de Chicago pour passer quelques jours avec lui et lui avait fait remarqué que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui, qu'il se faisait souffrir inutilement mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait gardé les photos.

Il était sorti faire des courses rapidement afin d'acheter ce qu'il manquait à sa mère pour terminer le déjeuner et quand il revint sa mère lui annonça qu'un huissier était venu lui remettre un courrier.

« Ça doit être très important. J'ai insisté pour qu'il le laisse mais il a dit qu'il devait te le remettre en mains propres et qu'il repasserait. Il devrait repasser dans un quart d'heure, dit Fran.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. C'est peut être pour le boulot, une citation à comparaitre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne vois pas quelle affaire ça pourrait concerner, en général c'est Hotch ou Rossi qui se chargent de témoigner au tribunal. » dit-il dubitatif.

Il rangea les courses et aidait sa mère à cuisiner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Derek ouvrit la porte.

« Derek Morgan ? demanda un homme en costume

— C'est moi, répondit-il

— Benjamin Mills, huissier de justice. J'ai un paquet à vous remettre mais je dois vérifier votre identité, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » expliqua l'homme.

Derek l'invita à entrer et prit la pièce d'identité la plus proche à sa portée. Il opta pour son badge. L'homme lui remit le paquet contre une signature.

« C'est important ? demanda Fran.

— Aucune idée. Mais vu la taille du paquet, ça ne peut pas être pour le boulot. Je vais jeter un œil à tout ça après avoir déjeuner. Je meurs de faim. » dit-il.

Après déjeuner, Derek voulait faire la vaisselle mais sa mère le chassa de la cuisine, lui rappelant qu'il avait un paquet à ouvrir.

« Tu es plus curieuse que moi de savoir ce qu'il contient. » dit-il à sa mère en rigolant.

Derek s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et ouvrit la grande enveloppe.

Quand sa mère vint le rejoindre dans le salon, elle trouva Derek dans un état catatonique. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Derek ! Derek, mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » cria-t-elle en le secouant gentiment.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle voyait que Derek était sous le choc.

« Derek, Bébé ! Parles-moi ! » cria-t-elle en le secouant plus fort cette fois.

Il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai un fils. » dit-il doucement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour les reviews.**

 **A Guest, je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Emily, c'est justement pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour être la méchante dans cette histoire, mais je suis sûre que tu avais compris ça ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Derek était arrivé dans les bureaux que lui avaient indiqués les instructions laissées par Tim.

Son billet d'avion, sa chambre d'hôtel et sa voiture avec chauffeur avaient été pris en charge par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait épousé sa Baby Girl pour lui assurer une sécurité financière.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Tim, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. C'était lui qui avait partagé les quatre dernières années avec Pénélope, qui l'avait aidée à élever son enfant, leur enfant. C'était aussi vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée après avoir découvert …

Derek refusait de repenser à ce qui lui avait couté l'amour de Pénélope et qui l'avait exclu de la vie de son fils.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'enveloppe des mains de l'huissier et avait découvert qu'il avait un fils, sa vie avait basculé. Il aurait pu en vouloir à Pénélope de lui avoir caché son enfant mais ce fut le contraire. Il la comprenait parfaitement et c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait.

Il redoutait le moment où il allait devoir la rencontrer, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Tim avait pris la décision de tout lui avouer sans en informer Pénélope.

Refuserait-elle de lui parler ? Refuserait-elle qu'il voit son fils ?

Il s'adressa à la secrétaire et lui dit :

« Bonjour, je suis Derek Morgan. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Smith.

— Oh oui, bien sûr. Maitre Smith est en conférence mais ne devrait pas tarder à vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre. »

Elle le conduisit dans un petit salon et lui proposa un café, qu'il refusa. Il était déjà bien trop nerveux.

Il repensa au paquet qu'il avait reçu. Il contenait une lettre, un billet d'avion, un programme pour son séjour à San Francisco et des documents juridiques.

Il avait relu la lettre tellement de fois qu'il pouvait presque la réciter de mémoire.

 _A Derek Morgan_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Tim. Je suis un ami de longue date de Pénélope mais elle ne vous a surement pas parlé de moi._

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que la maladie a eu raison de moi et que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

 _J'ai passé les quatre dernières années avec Pénélope et je dois dire que je suis content qu'elle soit venu à moi après avoir quitté la Virginie, j'aurais au moins vécu heureux avant de mourir._

 _Elle m'a fait un beau cadeau en me donnant un fils et je l'ai épousé pour être sûr qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Je suis le mari de Pénélope mais cela uniquement au regard de la loi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous qu'une profonde et solide amitié._

 _J'ai été comblé d'être le père de ce petit garçon formidable mais j'avais un perpétuel pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait Papa. J'en étais fière mais je me disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui en serait encore plus fière et qui méritait de vivre ces moments : vous._

 _Quand Pénélope a quitté la Virginie, elle attendait déjà Adam. Elle a voulu que je le reconnaisse, ce que j'ai fait, non sans avoir essayé de la convaincre qu'elle devait vous informer qu'elle était enceinte._

 _Adam David Parks est votre fils biologique. Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous le faire savoir._

 _Pénélope a beaucoup souffert de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je crois qu'elle en souffre encore. Elle ne vous pardonnera peut-être jamais et elle ne me pardonnera peut-être pas mais vous devez maintenant prendre la place que vous méritez dans la vie de cet enfant._

 _Je devais être une figure paternelle pour lui mais à présent que je ne suis plus là, Adam doit retrouver son vrai père._

 _Vous trouverez des documents que mes avocats ont préparés. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez les utilisez afin de reconnaître Adam pour qu'il porte votre nom._

 _Mon notaire a pris toutes les dispositions afin que vous soyez présent à la lecture de mon testament. J'espère sincèrement que vous ferez le voyage._

 _Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur de monde avec votre fils retrouvé._

 _Tim Parks_

* * *

Pénélope était assise dans la salle de conférence du notaire de Tim. Il avait aussi convoqué les gérants des restaurants et les chefs cuisiniers. Mike, le second de Tim, était là. Il était devenu le chef du restaurant principal dès que Tim était tombé malade et s'en sortait très bien.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai convoqué afin de vous donner lecture des dernières volontés de Mr Timothy Parks. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix et entama la lecture du testament :

« Moi, Timothy Parks, sain d'esprit, lègue ma maison d'Alamo Square ainsi que toutes mes autres propriétés à ma femme, Helen Penelope Breiner Parks. Je lui lègue également ma chaine de restaurants. Elle supervisera les gérants, qui restent tous en place. Mon second, Mike, devient par la présente le chef du restaurant principal et le responsable gastronomique. C'est à lui maintenant d'élaborer la carte de tous les restaurants de la chaine. Je lui fais pleinement confiance pour renouveler les menus sous réserve qu'ils soient validés par Pénélope. Je sais qu'il a de très bonnes idées et est très créatif mais je souhaite quand même lui donner un coup de pouce en lui laissant les dernières recettes que j'ai élaborées.

Les autres chefs sont maintenus à leurs fonctions s'ils le souhaitent. »

Le notaire posa le document et tendit une enveloppe à Mike dit :

« Mike, voici les recettes de Tim. Merci d'être tous venus. Vous serez recontactés ultérieurement pur signer un nouveau contrat de travail puisque la chaine de restaurant a une nouvelle propriétaire. »

Les employés des restaurants hochèrent tous la tête et quittèrent le bureau après avoir salué Pénélope.

Elle resta assise et attendait la suite.

« Pénélope, nous arrivons à la partie que Tim appréhendait le plus. Il a laissé cette lettre pour vous. Veuillez la lire avant qu'on aille plus loin. »

Pénélope prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes et se mit à la lire.

 _Ma Pupuce adorée_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tout est fini pour moi. Saches que je pars en paix et dans la joie, car t'avoir avec moi ces dernières années a été pour moi un vrai bonheur. Tu m'as donné un cadeau dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver : un fils. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ces bons moments que nous avons passé en famille mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste pour quelqu'un qui se trouve de l'autre coté du pays et qui aurait dû vivre ces moments._

 _Derek est le père biologique d'Adam et si tu voulais que je sois la seule figure paternelle dans la vie de ton fils, maintenant que je ne suis plus là, il est nécessaire pour ce petit garçon d'en avoir une autre. Et qui mieux que son père pour remplir cette tâche. Accepte cette action comme un dernier geste d'amour envers moi et vois-la comme mon dernier geste d'amour envers Adam et toi._

 _Je vous aime votre fils et toi_

 _Tim_

Elle regarda le notaire, confuse.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il parle d'une action, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le notaire prit son téléphone et dit à sa secrétaire :

« Mon prochain rendez-vous est arrivé? Bien. Faites-le entrer.»

Pénélope le regardait toujours aussi confuse. Elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte mais ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit le notaire dire en se levant :

« Entrez Monsieur Morgan. »

* * *

 **Rendez-vous demain pour le dernier chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il était là devant elle. L'homme qu'elle avait fui près de quatre ans auparavant se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

« Derek ? Mais…

— Prenez un siège Mr Morgan, dit le notaire. Pénélope, nous pouvons maintenant prendre connaissance de la suite du testament. »

Derek s'assit en ne quittant pas Pénélope des yeux. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Pénélope fixa son regard sur le notaire pour ne plus le détourner. Elle sentait le regard de Derek sur elle mais refusait de le regarder.

« En ce qui concerne mon fils adoptif Adam David Parks Morgan, deux comptes ont été ouverts à son nom et seront gérés par le cabinet Smith et Wesson. L'un assurera le financement de ses études et l'autre sera débloqué le jour de son 25ème anniversaire et il pourra en disposer comme bon lui semblera. Des documents ont été rédigés et seront mis en validation avec l'accord de Pénélope pour que le nom de son père biologique soit ajouté à son acte de naissance. Libre à Adam d'utiliser les deux noms ou de choisir celui qu'il voudra.

Pénélope, je sais que cela sera difficile pour toi à comprendre, mais je crois que c'est la chose la plus juste à faire et je t'ai expliqué mes motivations dans la lettre. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

Pénélope était interloquée. Elle comprenait enfin où Tim voulait en venir quand il avait mentionné cette action qui devrait être un geste d'amour. Elle devait accepter que Derek reconnaisse Adam par amour pour son ami défunt et lui avait avertit Derek et fait les démarches par amour pour Adam et elle. Elle n'était pas ravie mais elle se sentait obligée d'accepter car c'était la volonté de Tim.

Il avait pensé à tout. Il avait informé Derek et fait en sorte qu'il soit là. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui avouer elle-même qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de son fils pendant toutes ces années. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse. Tant que Derek ne savait pas, elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, elle avait des remords. Lui en voulait-il ?

« Pénélope, je dois avoir votre consentement afin de réaliser le dernier souhait de Mr Parks. Etes-vous d'accord à ce que je fasse valider les documents qui ont été préparés concernant votre fils ? interrogea Maitre Smith.

— Si vous le permettez Maitre, j'aimerais parler un instant à Pénélope avant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision, intervint Derek

— Bien sûr. Dès que vous serez prêts vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur l'interphone, ma secrétaire me préviendra. » répondit le notaire puis il quitta la salle.

Pénélope n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Pénélope, je sais que tu n'avais aucune intention de m'informer qu'on avait un fils. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je suis content que Tim ait fait ces démarches et j'aimerais faire partie de la vie de ce petit garçon. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et de revenir avec moi, même si cela ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes, je te demande juste pour le moment de me laisser le rencontrer et d'essayer de nouer des liens avec lui et de faire partie de sa vie. Je t'aime Pénélope et je t'aimerai toujours. J'aimerai qu'avec le temps on puisse reconstruire notre relation et former une vraie famille pour notre fils mais pour l'instant, je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien m'accorder. »

Derek priait au fond de lui pour qu'elle accepte, pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait que leur fils porte son nom et qu'elle voulait essayer de nouveau avec lui.

« Derek, écoutes. Je suis d'acccord pour que les papiers soient validés. C'était la volonté de Tim et je la respecterai. Mais n'espère rien d'autre de ma part. Il n'y a pas d'avenir possible entre nous. Pour le bien d'Adam, je me montrerai conciliante, tu pourras venir le voir. Je l'emmènerai te rendre visite en Virginie mais rien de plus. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas savoir les raisons qui t'ont poussé à coucher avec Prentiss. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tim a fait en sorte que tu fasse partie de la vie d'Adam soit, mais tu ne feras plus partie de la mienne comme tu l'entends. On sera des adultes responsables et on va s'entendre pour le bien de … notre fils et ce sera tout. »

Derek baissa la tête et soupira. Il avait le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Pénélope ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« D'accord. Je ferai avec. Mais saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'attendrai toute ma vie. Tu n'auras qu'à dire un mot et je serai à tes pieds. »

Pénélope ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever pour presser le bouton de l'interphone.

« Nous sommes prêts » dit-elle.

Le notaire revint, Derek lui donna les documents que Tim lui avait envoyés et qu'il avait remplis et signés.

Maitre Smith leur dit qu'il faudrait une quinzaine de jours pour que le changement soit acté et les accompagna à la sortie.

Pénélope accepta que Derek vienne avec elle récupérer Adam à la garderie et ils allèrent tous au parc.

Comme l'avait promis Pénélope, elle faisait le voyage jusqu'en Virginie quatre fois par an pour permettre à Derek de passer du temps avec Adam et lui venait à San Francisco dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Derek et Adam avait développé une vraie relation père-fils et Adam s'entendait bien avec sa famille paternelle. Il avait choisi de garder les deux noms même s'il en avait changé l'ordre. Le nom de son père biologique apparaissait avant mais il avait tenu a gardé le nom de cet homme dont il avait peu de souvenirs mais qui l'avait aimé et lui avait assuré un bel avenir financièrement parlant. Il avait brillamment réussi des études de psychologie, d'anthropologie avec une option en droit et avait opté pour une carrière dans les forces de l'ordre. Il avait intégré le FBI, une unité de profilers, comme son père.

Pénélope et Derek, eux, n'avaient pas refait leur vie. Derek attendait toujours un signe de sa Babygirl.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi ou commenté cette fanfic.**

 **L'écriture de cette histoire a été très longue et très difficile pour moi. La fin est loin de ce que j'aurais vraiment voulu mais c'est juste une réponse à une review taquine de TechZenith qui semblait insinuer qu'une fin heureuse entre Derek et Pénélope était prévisible. Je vous ai juste pris à contre pied. Ne m'en voulez pas pour la rancœur de Pénélope. Peut-être une fin alternative?**


End file.
